Mother Spain
by Ryou's fan girl
Summary: America shouldn't be messing in Spain's library and England shouldn't agreed with him anyway why Russia, Netherlands and the rest doing there?...summary sucks I know, but bare with me...is fun ISLAND RUSH! I want one...
1. Chapter 1

_~Welcome everyone read, enjoy and for goodness sake leave a review._

_I own nothing. Country name is easier…and also this story is __NOT__ intended to offend anyone…including me, you have been warned._

Spain is known for being sweet and kind-hearted man toward most of his friends, especially Romano. He is also known for been optimistic and passionate for most of the things he knows. He means well, but sometimes is insensitive and clueless, but even after all this he always wears a warm and cheerful smile on his face. He is very fond to children and treats them kindly and loves them with all his heart, but there was one child the he never treated right, not because he wanted, he was forced. No one actually remember this, not even the ones that were caught in this event, including him.

"Sooo, what we do today?" America was sitting on a brown couch next to England that was getting rather annoyed.

"Please, next time do not talk with your mouth full" The British said cleaning his shoulder.

"You two don't have any manners at all"

"Shut up before I show you manners" England snapped the French that was standing next to a window.

Spain was powerful and that child feared him, he was treated like a God rather than a friend. That child was so afraid and somehow amazed that fallowed Spain's footsteps, but couldn't grow. The child depended on him. Sometimes Spain had a soft side toward the child, but he didn't want his child to grow. He loves children that much?

"Why we are stuck here?" Russia asked over the distance

"Don't know and don't ask me" Cuba said annoyed looking at America

"Oh…hi Spain didn't know you were there" America said

"I just told you something and I don't like to repeat myself" The British said standing from his seat.

"Now, now take it easy" France said smiling

"Why we don't clean my library?" Spain suggested to the group that were in front of him.

A great silence struck the room and was being broken my America's chewing. It stood like that for a couple of minutes and Spain started to sweat, but they nodded. That's when they arrived to the place that their jaws drop. A lot of books were scattered around you barely see the floor, papers were torn apart and the walls were all written in red, blue and white with these three words "Remember my child".

Spain went to a side and opened the crystal windows so the fresh breeze could enter; after all they have a lot of work to do. The others were looking at each other faces without a word to say. It was going to be a hard task, Spain library is huge. Spain started with the broom and Cuba, France and Russia followed him while America and England started to grab some books.

"Hey, it is true Spain is like Russia?" America whispered to England

"How should I know?" England pushes America away from his ear, but America continued with his insisting.

"Let's read this books I found and find out" America contained his urge to jump.

"You do like other people's business"

Somehow England couldn't turn back at this offer America was doing to him. America does know how to get people involved in his affairs. America slowly blows the dust that was on the book's cover and started to look around it while looking at England.

"Open it already" The British slowly gives a push to the American that smiled

"I wonder from who I learn to poke in other people business"

"You better shut up and start reading"

_Thank you very much for reading and please I beg leave a review they mean a lot_

_And again this story is __NOT__ intended to offend anyone…including me, you have been warned._


	2. Time Travel

_Thank you very much for the amazing reviews_

_I love you all…read and enjoy_

It was a really old book. Most of the pages were broken and yellow or simply they had holes in it. Looking around for the others America grabbed few more books and started to walk to a corner of the library along with England. Since the others were busy they both sit on the carpeted floor. When America opened the book they were two names printed in pure gold.

"Who are they?" America asked looking at the British that was looking trough the other books he brought as well.

"If you don't say their names, how the hell should I tell you?" The British replied

America ignored England answer and kept looking through the pages while the British did the same with the other books he had in his hands.

"This is quite interesting, If I do say so myself" England took away the book America was holding and he started to read the letters in gold. "Fernando and Isabel, Spain old bosses" he looked America before giving the book back.

"Ummm…England, where are we?" America's voice was somewhat nervous

"What's with the question? In Spain library of co-"

When England looked he noticed that they were no longer in Spain's library. The wood crafted ceiling was replaced by the never-ending blue sky and the green carpeted floor was turn into soft-white sand. The bookshelves had turn into palm trees and the others were nowhere to be found; only America and England were there.

"What curse did you put this time?" America said annoyed

"I haven't done anything bastard" The British smack the American in the head. This made England look at his hands. The books he was holding minutes ago had disappeared and the only book left was the one in America's hand.

Inspecting the area with their sight they both stand and start with their walking. The sun was up in the middle of the sky as a sign that was lunch time; America's stomach told him the same.

"You know what England; somehow I get a feeling that I know this place" America stopped in his tracks to look at England.

"What a miracle! I thought you were self-absorbed"

Hearing this comment America just jolts his pace ahead of the blond man that was left behind. England let out a small chuckle and fallowed the American that was mumbling. They continued like this for minutes, pure silence between them.

Suddenly England stops his track to look at the waves.

"Boats? On the shore"

"England is Spa-!" America tried to run, but was stopped by England that covered his mouth.

England knew the one placing a flag on the sand wasn't the Spain he knows. His face no longer holds a smile and his eyes were focused in one thing "power". He ordered his soldiers like a king to his nation and started to look around the place.

"What's up? That's not Spain" America said whispering England just nodded

Looking closely a soldier gave Spain a small, poor child; Spain named her "San Juan Baptist", even though she was a girl.

"She will be my adopted daughter" Spain declared and moves inside the place with the children on his arms while his men fallowed him.

England grabbed America by his arms and went after Spain and his soldiers. They maintained distance from them, after all Spain army was huge.

"Is he going to settle here? He even brought a priest" America crossed his arms while looking through the bushes. England didn't reply he just watched how Spain grabbed the little girl for her arm and moved her around.

England by looking at the girl he notice she was poor and her language was invented by herself, but even after this she offered bright, yellow pieces to the man holding her arm. Obviously she didn't know that the pieces were pure gold. Spain noticing this he slowly lifts the child and gives her a tender kiss on her forehead.

"She's dumb" America said

"She doesn't know is gold America" England tone suddenly changes

_And thanks again for reading and please leave your beautiful reviews_

_Because my readers are number one and the best!_

_Sorry if it's short…_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you very much for the amazing reviews…wow they are plenty_

_I love you all…read and enjoy_

"Why the sudden change England?" America turned his head to the British that lowered his head.

"Is something you won't understand America" he replies.

America felt a little confuse at the words he just heard. Something he won't understand? England then stands and starts with his walking, his face still buried. He just glimpses back to see if America was fallowing him.

"England, what do you mean?"

"Somehow, I also feel like I have been here too" England let out a small smile. "Let see the book again, if you please"

America was getting more confused by each passing second. America actually heard sincerity coming from the British man in front of him. Something he hasn't heard since he was a child. Like a warm breeze; a calming melody that makes you feel secure when the storm pass. Just like that. He thought that England was long gone, but somehow the place where they were standing brought him back. Where are they?

"NOO! Don't want!" a girl voice was heard over the distance.

England woke up from his trance and started to run to the direction of the voice with America fallowing close behind.

"Listen, bastard! You do as I tell you!" Spain shouts. "Don't make me angry! Understand!"

"I-DON'T-WANT-IT" tears are running from her brown eyes quickly reaching the dirt on her feet. "Mommy Spain is bad" she then whispers

"You belong to me, got that BRAT!" Spain gives a few papers to the little girl. "Now, be a nice island and show me where you hide your gold, NOW!"

Both America and England were with eyes wide open looking at that scene. They now how Spain is, but somehow the person in front of them wasn't Spain. It was like he has been turn upside down. Spain has never treated a child like that, but he's doing it.

"I'm going back to my house just be nice while I'm gone" He smiles. "You know what happens when you are bad"

"NO! Innocent people shouldn't DIE!" she yells as Spain leaves. "Please, someone come help me; mommy Spain is evil"

After that she slowly goes backs to her house. Her house consisted on tall bricks walls with guards in each door. Luckily the only area covered was the east side of her house. That way she could sneak and stare at the horizon…waiting for her hero. She thinks is out there, somewhere along with the waves that crash at her shores.

"I can't believe Spain is that-…England?" America turns his face to see the British reading the book. The only thing they have from Spain's library. America slowly sits next to England looking at the waves as they come and go…just like her.

"I know what's coming next" England looks at America with a concern look. "Is me"

"What the-? America stands and looks directly at England's green eyes. "Who says so?"

"Her history" he slowly closes the book and rests his head against a palm tree and closes his eyes. "And the book"

_So what do you think so far?_

_Leave a review, reviews are love!_

_Please, tell me what you think…I beg_


	4. Chapter 4

_I really love those that are reading my story!_

_From the bottom of my heart…Thanks_

_Again this story is NOT intended to offend anyone…_

"You? England just nodded.

"I used to be-…just forget it!" He stands and grabs America from his arm and both of them start their walking.

"Why we don't just rest?"

England just continued with his walking until they reach the little girl house. Taking only a glimpse they saw two teachers teaching Spanish to the little girl that just cried. Since the beginning she was been forced by Spain to learn everything he knew, but she wasn't enjoying it.

"Two days in this? I'm tired and hungry" America pushes England. "I want to go back"

"Then get used to it brat!" The British cleans away the dirt. "We are going to stay! And that's that!" America just pouted at him.

"We join them by now" America jumps on England's back and both of them fell to the ground.

"You mean like spies?" America asks. "Like a movie?"

"Yes, now please…GET OFF ME!" The British pushes America away. "God, you are heavy"

Over the past days the girl has grown a little without Spain there to watch over her. She hopes one day to reach Spain. England and America somehow enlisted themselves in the Spanish army without been notice, just to watch how history passed in front of their eyes and also to find a way back home, even though England doesn't admit it.

"Spain is here!" A soldier said over the distance. "He brings more children"

The girl with long brown hair walked over the deck to see his coming mother. Even though he wasn't the best, she loves him. Her eyes fill with tears when she sees him coming down the boat; she slowly goes to his side.

Spain was happy. He was with ten or more children. By that time none of them had names, Spain and the soldiers and even the other European countries called them "Spain main". All the children were kind of confuse and some of them were unhappy.

"I brought you a brother and a bunch of sisters" Spain smiles. "I see you have grown"

A soldier came running and with a heavy breathing he gave Spain a letter. England and America were looking at everything.

"England?" Spain shouts to the soldier. "What that jerk wants?"

"I'm hearing it" England whispers.

Spain grabs the girl from one of her arms and orders to his soldiers to move the other children away. Spain lowers himself to her size and gave her a tender kiss on her forehead. The girl couldn't stop herself and locks into an embrace with the one she calls "mother" instead of father.

"No one will ever take you away" Spain holds her as well. "You are mine"

After that he left to the shore and went back with his soldiers. The girl lock her brown eyes at two soldiers Far East to where she was standing and slowly goes to them, but they simply ignore her.

"Hey! Bastard come here!" Spain yells. "I don't have all day!"

"What will you make today?" she shouts. "House of laws, mommy Spain?"

She reaches her house and slowly goes to the side of Spain. Spain was writing papers while the room was full of children. A tan-skin boy was jumping in one of the room couch while two other girls that looked like twins were pulling each other hair. Another girl was behind the chair were Spain was and five other girls were screaming.

"How can you call this home?" England whispers. "Spain really loves children"

"You are the older one do something?" Spain says without losing a beat or taking his eyes from the papers. "They need to behave"

"Will you ever change my name?" She pulls Spain jacket. "I hate mine"

"Soon enough, soon enough my child" he sighs.

"Tomorrow is Christmas Day!" All the kids shouted at Spain. All that he did was fall on his back.

_I give my thanks to those that are supporting me right now…_

_I love all your reviews and from the bottom of my heart…THANKS!_


	5. Chapter 5

_I really love those that are reading my story!_

_Thanks_

_This story is NOT intended to offend anyone…_

"America, give me the book!" The British pulls out his pistol and points the American. "I'm not playing, bastard!"

"Just tell me!" America backs down a little. "What's so important that just are eager to know?"

England slowly sighs and sits down on an open window. America goes to his side and pats his shoulder, just to receive a cold reaction.

"I did lots of mistakes; that's all I have to say America" he stands.

_~Christmas Day~_

Spain was walking on the beach with a small girl between his arms. The girl had tan-skin and short black hair and was really close to Spain chest. She was shaking in fear for some reason.

"Now, no need to be scared" Spain slowly stoke her black curly hair. "I will always be here"

The smaller girl let out a sigh of relief and smiles to her mother. Spain gentle puts the girl on the white sand. He started to teach her how to walk.

Slowly, the little girl grabbed the pace of his steps. She walked clumsy, which made Spain chuckle.

"I think is time to give you a name" Spain kneeled down. "Come here, Jamaica"

The girl fell on Spain arms and he lifts her. He then continues his walking.

"I'm not giving this to him!" America protest to the British man. "Is a bloody piece of paper; give me then…cry baby!"

The British maintaining his head down gave the letter to the Spaniard, which he quickly grabs and starts to read.

"What? England? There?" Spain leaves little Jamaica on the sand and runs to the city bay.

"So, we leave then" England grins. "I think I know what happens next"

"You are starting to scare me" America maintains distance from the blond in front of him as they fallow Spain; leaving little Jamaica behind.

Spain aboard his ship with his soldiers and orders his men to gear up for a surprise attack. He carried pistols in both hands and his crew was more that exited to pick a fight with the British pirates roaming their waters.

"Listen up and listen well!" The Spaniard grabs the attention on the boat. "We fight for our crown"

"Long life to Spain!" they shout.

The trip along the waves wasn't long and they quickly arrived to the place were supposedly the British were going to attack. Soon when they hit the port the Spaniard scatters his troops around the place and patiently waits hidden on the vast jungle.

"They will not know what hit them" Spain smiles. "This girl is safe"

The hours passed around their fingers and nothing. The soldiers were getting anxious and some started to leave the attack pose, which only made Spain angry.

"I-is the British flag!" A soldier yelled from the distance.

Spain grabbed his pistols and moved inside the woods. Some soldiers stayed behind while others were ahead.

"This man sure runs!" America says trying to catch his breath. "I'm beat up"

"Is not the way he runs, is the way you eat, bastard!" England laughs.

Spain troops were waiting again, but then the British army stepped on the shores of the island; Spain was the first to shoot his gun. Soon enough there were swords clashing with each other, guns being fired and dead people on the ground. As the time passed the white sands blend with crimson red.

"Nice fight mate!" a voice was heard between both crowds. "If I do say so myself"

"Just get out of my lands! Dirty pirate!" Spain yells. "Soon your crown will know"

"Really? Don' dare me, bloody bastard!" England laughs. "Are you going to accuse me?"

On the distance America was pushing England to the ground to stop him from moving.

"America! You better get of me!" England struggles in the hands of America. "I need-"

"Nothing!" America yells. "It already happened!"

"Just" England sighs

"That wasn't the reaction from the morning" the American says

Spain points his gun to the British pirate that only laughs. Most of Spain soldiers were on the floor as well as the British crew. At the end both side realized that the fight was useless and the British backs down as well as Spain.

"Sir, are we-" The man was stop when the blond pirate grabbed him from his neck.

"We are not going back empty handed" the pirate whispers.

Soon the ships were gone and Spain breathed peacefully at his victory. He then takes a glimpse to his left.

"You two! Stop fighting with each other and let's back home!" Spain let out a smile.

Spain gather again his army and goes back to see the other children. Just miles away from where he was the British pirates found themselves on another island where a little black hair girl was learning how to walk.

"Are you lost little one?" The blond pirate grabs the girl between his arms.

Spain has lost his first child to the British pirates. Little Jamaica just learned how to walk that day; that Christmas day.

_Pretty long right?_

_Thanks for reading and leave a review_

_Please!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I really love those that are reading my story!_

_Thanks_

_This story is __NOT __intended to offend anyone…_

Quickly as the wind blows the news of Spain losing little Jamaica has spread all over the Caribbean, reaching as well, of course, Spain bosses.

For her, it was the worst Christmas ever; she has lost a sister. She now clenches her arms around her only brother that was really close to little Jamaica.

"I can't believe this" Spain goes back and forth holding a necklace between his fingers. "You will pay cruel wretch"

For her Spain is sometimes odd. He's nice when it comes to brainwash them and bad when he wants to control them, so she think he deserves this, but what it hurts is that Jamaica has pay the price for his strange behavior.

"Is your fault!" slowly she lighten the embrace and goes to Spain. "You know, better than anyone else that it was your responsibility!"

"But-" Spain grabs her from her arm and frowns.

"Mother Spain, please don't treat her like that!" At last her bother has stand for her.

Since Spain brought him to her house he has never speak. He has been the only one that has witness most of the bad treating Spain gives to her sister and the rest, but he has never replied.

"Hey, a letter came from France" A tall blond man burst the door of the room while the one behind him slapped his own face. "Here!"

"First of all is Sir Spain for you and second…knock the door before you enter!" Spain yelled.

Spain starts reading the letter and slowly smiles and pats the girl that shrugged in fear. Her brother goes to her side and holds her hand tight, like a little brother always does.

"You are such an idiot, America!" England whispers. "You are NOT in your house!"

"You can leave now, useless human being" at that America get the urge to punch the Spaniard on the face, but is dragged out by the British man behind him.

England bows down and whispers some words between teeth. Outside he made the American sit down on the floor just to calm him down. England finally has the book on his hands and he is slowly putting the pieces of the puzzle together.

"Why you didn't let me kick his butt?" America stands. "For the sake of the little kids; England please!"

"Nonsense America" He smiles. "Soon you will get the chance; trust me. Have I ever lie?"

America agrees with England words and both of them move through the hallway to their guarding poses.

Inside the room Spain sits while holding both children on his arms.

"I think is time to give you a name, boy" Spain grins. "Cuba, how does it sound?"

The child slowly smiles and buries his face on Spain shoulder and fall asleep. Then, he looks at the girl and grins.

"Me? Mother Spain? She innocently asks. "You know what? I don't really care!"

She gets down from Spain's lap and goes to her room, drowning in tears.

The next day she was smiling looking at the waves bathing the shore while brushing her long wavy brown hair, she then hears a knocking on the door. When she answers the door her brother, now named Cuba, was standing there with a sad expression on his face.

"What is it?" her question was like a demand rather than a request. "Tell me!"

"France is here!" he whispers and keeps his walking to the hall. "He wants you"

Then Spain announced that France was there, visiting. He was a strange man, pointing at her in various occasions, which made her feel out of place. She then notices that Spain was protesting, but she can't hear anything from where she is right now. She also sees that France suddenly stops his track in front of two soldiers; crawling a little closer to the place she was able to hear it.

"Do I know you?" France points a blond soldier standing next to a brick wall. "I think I have met you before"

But somehow the soldier just moves away without answering, giving a smirk.

"Can I have her? The Frenchman smiles to Spain. "She will be a great lady with me"

"Again! France I told you already. No!" Spain leaves.

Maybe did he know she was important? She knows she's the protector of all the children of Spain. Every ship that may sail from Europe to there has to see her. France goes to her side and kneels down just to give her a kiss on her forehead.

"I didn't have you the good way" he pats her head. "Then, I will have you the bad way!"

Leaving those words behind, he leaves her house. She wonder want that man meant by "bad way". She isn't sure what it means, but something she is sure is that she has to tell it to Spain.

When Spain hears her words he just smiled and hugged her, something he only does when a battle is near, so her only reaction was hold him even tighter; after all he have done she loves him.

_What France will do?_

_Thanks for reading and leave a review…_

_Thanks!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks everyone for supporting me! _

_Again this story is __NOT __intended to offend anyone…_

Why Spain became nervous each time she was wanted by someone else? She thinks that maybe is because of Jamaica's lost to the British pirates, but she isn't quite sure about it. She slowly caresses Spain brown hair while he is holding her between his arms. Right now he's humming a melody that has always calmed her in the desperate moments. He, somehow, is really worry about her because he holding her so close to his warm neck. The beating of his wounded heart can be heard quite easily.

"Mother Spain?" she clenches her hands on Spain shoulder and shivers. "Why you are doing this?"

"Umm" Spain mumbles and caresses her long brown hair. "What do you mean my dear?"

She press her lips together and gulps the words she was about to say. Her throat becomes dry and this sharp pain pierces her little beating heart. She can't say those things to Spain, after all is not every day he is nice with her. Her eyes slowly become heavy and her vision starts to fade.

"Are you sleepy?" Spain chuckles and slowly opens the door.

Soon enough Spain arrive to her room and cautious lays her sleeping body of the bed and kiss her forehead. He stands moving around her bed and stares at the starts.

"France! Get ready, it won't be easy!" Spain whispers. "For her I will give my life!"

The next day Spain was nowhere to be found and only few soldiers were around guarding her and Spain gold. Her mornings have always been busy, but today no much movement was done. The only thing she did was sit down on a rock and looked over her island, but suddenly a smoke over the distance grabs her attention.

"So bored!" America stretches his arms and yawns. "England stop reading or I shoot you!"

"Sure, go ahead!" England says with a bit of sarcasm on his voice. "You can't even move your hand oversized bastard!"

"Sir! Please! You have to take me there!" England feels two little hands curl on his. "You have to!"

"Why should I?" England kneels down. "Because you say so little lady?"

"Sure!" America stands and grabs the girl. "America demands action!"

The British man slaps himself mentally because of the American stupid move, but he ends up fallowing them. She told them what she was feeling; somehow they listened to every word she said. By each passing moment the smoke grew thicker and some people were running. The stench of burn blood was on the air as well as screaming and yells. With her eyes wide open she sees how France burns Spain flag smiling while Spain was lying on the ground.

"That wine loving bastard!" England whispers

"Mother Spain!" she jumps down from America's arms and runs and hold herself tight to Spain's neck. "No one will insult me or Spain!"

"Tell me how you are going to do that" France smirks. "I'm willing to hear it"

She slowly buries her face on Spain chest and her hands slowly reach Spain belt. The blood from Spain wounds rushed down her arms, but she didn't stop and pulls out Spain's gun and points at France.

"You are dead!" She yells. "Don't ever come back!"

She doesn't know what else to say because she has never fight before in her life. The wooden pistol trembles on her hands that were cover by Spain blood. In that Spain slowly gets up and grins at France.

"She doesn't know how to use a gun!" Spain shakes at the pain of his freshly open wounds. "She can aim at your heart, at your head…quite a girl"

Rage, frustration, rejects and pain mix together to form a brand new child. A child that wants to see all those that made her suffer drown on their own doing. A new nation was born and Spain was there to witness his daughter rebirth. A child that won't back down easily at any attack or threat; Spain is more than happy.

"The business was with you and me!" she chokes on her falling tears. "But, why did you have to burn this village? Innocent people are dead!"

"Aim at France!" all the soldiers including England and America that were blending on the background fallowed the Spaniard orders.

"I going to love this" England grins and looks at America. "I'm even willing to listen to this bloody bastard order"

"Ready?"

"Wait! Fine! I'm leaving!" France backs down to the port. "Sorry!"

"Will 'sorry' bring all the people you burn back to life?" Spain shouts. "Tell me jerk!"

"No, but-" France sees the treat of his life and orders his troop to retreat. When France was on the distance Spain slowly fell to the ground with pride on his face.

"Let me treat the wounds Mother Spain!" she slowly touches Spain face.

Months slowly pass and she was no longer a child, she was a teen willing to give her life for Spain and her brothers that still in their toddler age. She now knows how to move her soldiers on a battlefield, she knows how to point a gun and also which side of the blade goes on the enemies' body. Spain has taught her a lot of things, more things that she has ever imagined.

"Do you like art my dear?" Spain slowly grabs her delicate hand. "They are two boys that are willing to teach you"

"Mother Spain! What did the Holy Roman Empire told you?" she also bows down.

"To give you a name and since you are truly a sight to behold…I'm still in the process" he smiles.

What Spain doesn't know is that another European country knows about her daughter and also about France defeat. He gets this urge to meet in person the so called "Spain pride"

"Netherlands sir! We are ready to sail!"

"Right! Let me crack up and out we go!" Netherlands shouts to his sailors.

_What will happen next?_

_Review and find out!_

_And wow is the longest chapter I have ever write!_

_Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

_Thanks everyone for supporting me! _

_Again this story is __NOT __intended to offend anyone…and warning someone here has a dirty mouth. _

She was sitting on the side of a fountain counting the people as they pass by. Spain has told her about her laws and things she still doesn't understand quite well, but she's willing to hear Spain lectures.

"There you are!" she turns back to see Spain smiling at her.

That smile is always gentle and kind no matter the mood Spain is. Spain sits at her side and gently curls his hand on hers.

"Nice weather!" Spain chuckles. "Summer is quite long here"

"Is the longest season here, Mother Spain" her brown eyes blend with Spain emeralds ones just for an instant.

"Sir Spain! Netherlands is entering the south!" a soldier yelled from the distance.

Spain quickly stands and clenched his nails to his palms and took a glimpse of his daughter before leaving. She followed him, but Spain stopped her tracks. Why wouldn't she participate on a battle? She does not understand why Spain is not allowing her to grab a sword and defend her land from that one called, Netherlands. She saw how Spain left and a bump on her chest was starting to grow.

"So, come again? Your name is?" Surprised she turns back to see two boys that looked like twins. One was taller than the other, though. "I remembered…you don't have any"

"Excuse me!" She jolts back. "Just call me Baptist or Spain Main" she added

She then saw the other one started to move around the fountain. He was really cute. He had light brown hair and was wearing a maid outfit. She looks at the older one that was slightly different from the other one, dark brown hair, serious and somehow, cold.

"So you are Spain daughter?" he asked looking at his little brother chasing pigeons. "He mentions you a lot"

"What's your name?" She laughs when the little kid trips and fell, but it simply got up without crying. "He's your brother?"

"My name is Romano" he looked at her. "What brother? Oh? Italy yes" he rolled his eyes.

She smiled at him and went directly to the other one that by this time was holding a pigeon betweens his hands. She places her hand on his shoulder and he returned a sweet, kind smile.

"I think I need to change those clothes of yours" she laughs. "Italy" the three of them goes to her house.

It has been days and Spain hasn't returned. She is really nervous and anxious. She's glad that the Italian brothers are there with her, if not probably she would have join the battle against the Dutch without Spain permission.

By seeing how the Italians act she finds no difference between them and her twin sisters. Sometimes they ignore each other or simply stick together until one brake the union, they are twins after all. She grabbed both brothers and started to walk on the garden.

"Cuba is cute!" America smiles while England sighs. "I don't know why he's mean"

"Leave the child be and move it! England drags the American away. "War is coming soon"

At the distance three teens were entering a white building made of marble and wood. Still, some part weren't finish by that time.

"We…fallow? America smiles. "You are smart by a chance" England added.

"Where do you two think you're going?" the heard a familiar voice and they simply turn around to see Spain along with Netherlands.

America and England frown to each other in confusion. According to the book they have Spain should be having a battle with Netherlands, but they are there and they still whole. England grabs the book again and realized that America has ripped a page.

"We…dude don't ask me" America snapped. "There!"

England laughed and made a sign to America to move out of the way, he simply fallowed the British order. They just moved between them.

"I want five of your daughters" Netherland smiled. Spain just chocked and looked the Dutch in confusion. Even America and England that were almost leaving froze on the instant and looked back.

"Seriously!" Spain reacted. "What on Earth are you using?"

"I want five of your daughters and the alliance is sign" He pats Spain's back. "Let me think about it" Spain shrugged.

Meanwhile the girl gave to Italy the broken pieces of woods and marble he asked her; she even gave him pieces of gold. She saw how he painted the piece by piece without stopping for a break. Romano got bored of watching his brother paint happily that left the place. She was really curious and fallowed him outside as well, leaving little Italy in his own world.

"Romano…you like Spain?" The Italian looked at her in confusion and then walked away hiding his red face.

"All I want is Spain to end all this useless wars" he sits on the edge of the same fountain they met. "I'm tired"

"Why?" she innocently asked, moving Romano side by side.

"I almost got a bullet stuck in my ass, seriously he should stop!"

She looked away with a smirk on her face and rushes her fingers between her long brown hair. She later stands and raised her finger and Romano fallowed her. When they both entered the place there jaws drop to the floor. The little broken pieces of wood and marble were now a masterpiece on the ceiling. Gold adorned the side of the paintings; fine wood blended with white marble and everything had a perfect hue. She was mesmerized by it; Italy made this with his bare hands, one by one.

When Spain finds out about the Italy's painting he made the twins abort a ship and go back to Europe, for her this action is only confusion. She only looks at Spain dressing all his daughters to show them to Netherlands.

_Thanks for reading! Please leave a review~_

_Reviews are my fuel!_

**Info: The house of law (**_**Capitolium)**_**wasn't made by Spain, but the painting (mosaic) of the ceiling was made by an Italian painter and took him two years to finish it because he painted each piece by hand; not all the pieces are equal and some of them have pure gold, wood or simply marble stone. **


	9. Chapter 9

_Thanks everyone for supporting me! _

_Again this story is __NOT __intended to offend anyone._

"America! BRAT stop IT!"England voice was the only thing that could be heard in the middle of the night as well as the ripping of the pages.

"Let's short this story! Is getting quite LONG!" he says still ripping pages of the book. "Besides I want to see my part!"

"READ!" he takes the half-broken book from the American hands. "Why the bloody hell you want to do that?"

"Because the one that wrote THAT thing" he pointed to some of the pages scattered on the floor. "Probably didn't have anything else to do"

"America? Is THAT is who I think it is?" England moved the America few inches close to him.

"RUSSIA!" both said in unison and run into the direction Russia was.

The tall Russian man was happily speaking with two other people, Cuba and her. Russia was very kind to them; they heard that he was going to give a few presents to Cuba, so the two brothers were exited. But, they kind of froze when then Russian delivered missiles to Cuba.

"Well, I'm going back home, da" The Russian smiles. "Do whatever you want with them"

Cuba quickly send his sister back to her home and started messing with Russia's gifts, but suddenly one gets fired.

"I hope nothing happens" he nervously smiles.

Day passes and nothing seems to happen. Cuba, now all grow up, was walking down the beach until he trips and bumps into a tall-blue eyed boy, which by the expression of his face wasn't happy.

"Is that!" England said surprised, the American simply watched in silence, but with a smile between his teeth.

"Who are you?" Cuba said with a sign of confusion. "What do you want?"

"My name's America and I want to know WHO sunk The Maine" he teen said angry.

Cuba started to sweat and to choke at his own words, but after a little instant an image of his older sister rushed his worried mind.

"Spain! It was Spain America!" he yelled at the blond young teen that just moved away.

Over the distance Spain was sitting under a palm tree with his daughter at his left side. Spain was, somehow depressed, most of his children now belong to England, France or Netherlands, and he was left alone, only Cuba and her were the only one left at his side.

"Sweetheart! Forgive me for everything I did to you!" tears began to fell from Spain emerald eyes.

She quickly stands and firmly presses her hands against Spain shoulders and her brown delicate eyes pierced Spain green ones. He surprised by his daughter action backed down a little.

"Mother! You were always there for me! She paused. "I have nothing to forgive you!" she holds him on a tight in a in an embrace.

Lying in his arms so close together saying words she didn't think she could possibly think she could said aloud, but they simply came out. Spain smiled between his crying, but he didn't want to break the embrace.

"You're Spain!"

Both Spain and his daughter looked back in surprised. For her, he was handsome, though in his face there was a sign of hate. His blue eyes have pierced her heart that increased speed each time he took a step to them.

"Yes, I'm Spain and what-

"Why did you attack me?" the young American said. Spain opened his mouth is amazement. Attack?

"You want war? Then let's have it! The young American yelled.

"NO! Please! Mother Spain can't take another war!" he sobbed and felt to her knees. "I will do anything!"

"AMERICA!" England slapped America on his head that just ripped another page of Spain's book.

"Seriously! England TOO long!" America shouted to the British trying to take the book away.

"Thank you!" A voice was heard over the distance. England and America looked at the direction of the voice. "That was I wanted to hear" America added.

America grabbed England from his sleeve and pulled him closer to see the girl and him when he was younger talking.

"It still hurt me that Mother Spain sells me for 20 million dollars, but…"

"You will be fine with me!" young America said. "What's your name? He smiled

"America! My name is…Puerto Rico!" she laughs and both of them walked away.

Somehow both America and England sit under the palms tree and stared at the distance and without knowing they fell asleep.

"America! England! WAKE UP! A Spaniard voice was heard on the black.

With eyes mid-open they both looked at Spain smiling and waving his hands to both of them!

"Thanks for helping me clean my library!" he laughs

"What just happen?" was the only thing they managed to say.

**The End!**

_I give all those that fallowed me since the beginning a HUGE thank you!_

_If you still interested I will make a sequel of this story!_

_Thanks you please don't forget to review!_


	10. Side Story

_Thank you very much for reading it!_

_Okay I was watching the news this morning and I heard about something and I made it in a small chapter for you to enjoy thanks for supporting me all the way_

Another boring meeting that's what America texted on his phone and quickly hid it away, but someone was closely watching him. America quickly looked around ignoring Germany that was in front talking about World's economy or whatsoever and then he lock his sight with Spain. America smiles and goes back to his phone. Spain quickly sits at his side, ignoring Germany as well.

"_Hola,_ how is she?" he whispers close to America's ear, this one jump a little and glared at Spain that smiled. After this America quickly looks back to his phone and reads the message he received a while ago.

"Who?" he says loudly, Spain looked at him confused. "My daughter America, of course" Spain adds with an angry tone.

"No, I meant WHO in the text; I know about Puerto Rico" he looks at Spain annoyed.

"Will you two shut the bloody hell?" England said.

Both America and Spain looked at the room where all the nations were looking at them quietly and Germany was starting to get irritated tapping the table with his fingers.

"Sorry?" both said in unison

Germany started again and everything regains the control. Greece went back to sleep while Switzerland hid his gun. Japan and China gave few papers to Germany and everything went back to the previous flow.

"How is she?" Spain lowered his voice. "Fine! She's perfectly fine!" America said firmly trying not to raise his voice to the annoying Spaniard.

"Does she mention me? Or does she hate me?" Spain said in a worried tone. America sighed and rolled his eyes. Spain gave him a small push and America beamed a glare. Spain was getting very annoying. America sits between France and England; these two glimpse at him, but quickly looked to Germany.

America cursed between his teeth and clenches his fists and stands and sits where he was since the beginning, next to Spain; England and France look to each other and shrugged. Spain quickly looks at America again.

"Yes, she mentions you and she haven't told me if she hates you or not" America rolled his blue eyes. "Happy!" he adds angry.

"She has grown" Spain says looking at America's phone. "How she acts?"

In this America stands in front of the Spaniard and takes a deep breath; a silence took over the room and everyone stared at America and Spain.

"Glad you ask me!" he calmly says and Spain smiles. "Tell me what she does"

"I will give you a list of the things she does" Spain nodded.

America turns around to see all the nations glaring at him while Germany sits down and cross his arms over his chest.

"First. When I call for her she tells me that she's around the corner and when I go to her house she's actually waking up!" Spain opens his green eyes wide.

"Second" America takes another finger out. "When we have appointments she arrives one hour late. Example if the appointment is at ten I have to tell her at nine so she can arrive in time"

America takes a couple of breaths and looks again at Spain eyes taking a third finger out.

"*She's annoying…YES, ANNOYING!" he yells at Spain. "When I invited her to my house New York comes saying that Puerto Rico has painted her flag with spay can all over the walls and excuse me 'cuase someone is texting me"

America takes his phone out of his pocket and reads and later answers it. Spain holding his laugh looks at the floor.

"Another thing, some words I say for her have double meaning, which sometimes is embarrassing" He takes another breath. "*She has a psycho British daughter that constantly chases me around because I have left some bombs in her land, which are useless" America pants out; Spain gave him a glass of water, which he drinks and England hides his red face.

"Can I see her?" Spain stands and America makes him sit back down. "I guess you haven't finished yet" Spain smiles and looks at America.

"You should see how she celebrates the 4th of July, which I kind of like it" America smiles. "Even the independent movement in her land celebrates it as well, which is weird" he adds

"Can I see her?" Spain asks again louder than before.

"She's creppy because she talks with strangers even telling them where she lives" America scratches his head. "The again-

Switzerland takes his gun out, China gets prepared while Japan takes his sword. Germany glared at him while Russia takes out his water pipe adding his sister, which takes out a knife. England and France stands as well as Greece, which is a surprise.

"*She drinks a lot of coffee, Don Q and Finland's Vodka and MAKES me drink it as well"

"CAN HE SEE HER?" All the nations said in unison and America jumps.

"Talk to her; I have gave her the permission" America places his phone in speaker.

"_Wepa. This is the Commonwealth of Puerto Rico from the United States of America or for short, Puerto Rico or Boriken. America has gave me the permission to see you my mother Spain, that's why my airport now can take flights directly from Spain without stopping in any other country"_

Spain dances with joy and America sighs.

"_Also that means that the other European countries have easy access to my island. By the way is Russia there? I'm looking for him and I can't find him"_

"Da" Russia happily says

"_*Still refusing to talk in English with me, I see. No worries I will get you because laws are laws Russia and I'm waiting for the translator that is in vacation"_

"Can I see her now?" Spain grabs America's arm

"_Nope, until March 2011, my sweet mother Spain…and HELL bring Romano and Italy or else"_

"America can WE continue with this meeting? Or you have something else to say? Germany calmly says.

America shook his head and sits next to Spain while Germany stands again in front, but the door quickly opens and a brunette girl with a red flower on her left ear enters and points at America.

"America!" She waves her hands.

"Wait!" America stands. "Don't tell me that all this time you were outside?" he points at her while she nods.

"I can't believe you!" America yells. "Puerto Rico!" Spain and Romano shouted

"*Not until March Spain, but Romano you're welcome to hug me, by the way can I sit?" she laughs.

Germany sits again glaring at everyone throwing the papers he had in his hands to the floor.

_Okay definitely I had to write this…maybe is not funny, but I came with some stereotypes, no __**offense!**_

_For info:_

_* Psycho British daughter: The town island of Culebra use to belong to England, but years later Spain takes over it…Culebra is consider daughter of Puerto Rico and England with French ancestry (Even thought it belonged to England most of the streets and buildings have French names)_

_* Don Q and Finland's Vodka: In other words Rum and Vodka_

_*A Russian tourist had an accident and he killed a couple and because he was scared he refused to speak in English and he still on the island until a Russian translator comes._

_*_ _Romano you're welcome to hug me: During Spain domain a lot of Italians moved to the island a mass of immigrant seeking free lands. _

_* New York comes saying that Puerto Rico has painted her flag: Puertorican parade at New York_

_Okay review? Pretties _


End file.
